


VIXX Dream - Beach Day (NSFW)

by shion_0119



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, For The VIXX Crackhead Family, Just a dream I had, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shion_0119/pseuds/shion_0119
Summary: Please do not read on if you are uncomfortable with NSFW content!
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Chavi, Hakhyuk, Hongbin/Nyb, Ken/Kirby, Kenby, Leo/Shion, Leon - Relationship, Nybin, Ravi/Chrissy
Kudos: 3





	VIXX Dream - Beach Day (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read on if you are uncomfortable with NSFW content!

The four girls and VIXX went to the beach for a day. Well, a deserted beach with no one except the 10 of them.

Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were literally running around. 

Jaehwan and Kirby were building sandcastles.

Hongbin and Nyb were walking around while taking photos of the scenery.

Chrissy and Wonshik were preparing the boombox to blast music 

Taekwoon and Shion were preparing the food for the barbecue.

~~~

So, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were planning to disturb the girls after all of them set up their tents to stay overnight at the beach, and they wanted the girls to reveal their swimsuit since they were all wearing sundresses, well except Shion who was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. 

Kirby was ready to bonk them...

> Hakyeon: hey hey no harm showing us your outfit- we even showed you our swimming trunks-

Chrissy was the first to take off her sundress and revealed herself in a bikini. Followed by Nyb who revealed her one-piece swimsuit. However, Kirby and Shion were extremely shy to show.

> Jaehwan: Ahhh but I want to see my Kirby's outfit :<

So, Kirby gave in and show it off. She was wearing a bikini just like Chrissy.

She then looked at Shion and said, "Bitch, reveal yours too-"

Shion was so shy, she did not want to reveal it. 

On one hand, it was because the girls brought Shion to buy a rather... revealing swimsuit. It was like super-sexy that Shion wondered what she was thinking when she agreed to buy it. On the other hand, she rarely wears anything that reveals a lot of her skin.

> Kirby: Hey Taekwoon, you might want to stuff tissues up your nose!

She really did not want to reveal it in front of 8 other pairs of eyes so Leo told her to reveal it in their own tent. Once Taekwoon and Shion went to their own tent, Taekwoon zipped up the door flap and looked at Shion.

> Taekwoon: Okay, only I am seeing it so you can just show it to me...
> 
> Shion: W- Wait- b- but... this outfit- 
> 
> Taekwoon: I won't judge, honey. Just show me... or if you feel uncomfortable, I won't force you to- 
> 
> Shion: N- No I will show you-

So Shion slowly took off my hoodie and sweatpants, and he looked so stunned that his cheeks were turning pink like (0////0)

> Taekwoon: Woah...
> 
> Shion: Ah... this is embarrassing...

She looked away while her face was flushed in a shade of pink. She was covering her face when Taekwoon removed her hands to get a good look at her.

> Taekwoon: You don't usually wear clothes like this- 
> 
> Shion: I- I wanted to try something new... 
> 
> Taekwoon: Ah... 
> 
> Shion: I'm sorry... I- I will change it out if you don't like it- 
> 
> Taekwoon: (holds her hand and stopped her from moving away) | N- No I didn't say I don't like it- It's just.. | (flustered) 
> 
> Shion: The girls wanted me to try wearing something different since I was always so conservative and stuff...
> 
> Taekwoon: Honey... you look beautiful like this... but you really don't have to go this far if you are uncomfortable...

There was a moment of silence between them, and Taekwoon was just admiring her in her new swimsuit. The swimsuit was a monokini, something that the extremely shy Shion would never wear but she wanted to try it. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it. He mumbled, "Wow... I really didn't think you would look this different in a monokini..."

Shion was blushing uncontrollably, and her newly found confidence took over her thoughts. She moved closer to kiss his lips, stopping him from making any more compliments. To be fair, neither of them would have thought of doing this outside of their home, inside the cramped tent which looked vulnerable. His hands slowly wandered down, continuing to admire the masterpiece that was sitting right in front of him. He started to kiss the crook of her neck, sucking on her sweet spot and earning moans from his lover. 

She moaned softly, "F***, master..." 

Among the 5 pairs of couples, Taekwoon and Shion were said to be the most cursed one out of the five, partly because of the pet names they gave each other. Shion would call Taekwoon 'Master' while he would call her 'Kitten'. The guys found it weird and cursed since most of them just call each other daddy or mommy, depending on who is the top or bottom, dominative or submissive.

Slipping the straps of the swimsuit off her shoulders, Taekwoon began to plant more kisses on her as he slowly lied her down on the sleeping bag, getting on top of her and continuing to shower her with kisses. He mumbled, "Will you be mad if I tear your swimsuit by accident, kitten...?" 

She shook her head with a smile, "Not at all... after all... you are always the one in charge..." 

He smirked, "I thought so..." 

He got her to stand up a little, and he ripped her swimsuit down, exposing her bare body and her swimsuit pooling around her ankles. 

He kissed her lips roughly while her hands slid down from his back to the waistband of his swimming trunks, tugging on it gently. She mumbled, "are you not going to take this off, master...?" 

He pushed her hair back and whispered, "Don't be impatient kitten... I will eventually take it off... For now... let me please you a little more... but don't be loud..." 

Before she could say anything else, Taekwoon inserted a finger into her clit. Catching off-guard, Shion let out a moan. He glared at her, "I said don't be loud, kitten..." 

She whimpered and apologized. While he was pumping his finger into her, they were being interrupted by Wonshik who was standing outside their tent.

> Wonshik: Leo-hyung, do you have sunblock lotion? 
> 
> Shion: (covers her mouth)

Taekwoon thought to himself, 'maybe I should test her a little to see whether she will keep quiet...'

He continued to finger her while speaking casually to Wonshik.

> Taekwoon: (slowly increasing the speed) | Sunblock lotion? 
> 
> Shion: (eyes widened and covered her mouth with both hands) 
> 
> Wonshik: Yeah. Chrissy ran out of sunblock lotion so I was wondering if you have it. 
> 
> Taekwoon: (increases his speed again while fingering her) | Sorry, Ravi. I don't have any sunblock lotion with me right now. 
> 
> Shion: (dying to moan) 
> 
> Taekwoon: Maybe N-hyung has some. 
> 
> Wonshik: Aite~

Once Wonshik's silhouette disappeared, Taekwoon chuckled, "Not bad... I didn't think you were able to hold your moans. Hm... I wonder what if I do this..."

He began to lick on her clit and her hips jerked up. Struggling to hold in her moans, her body was squirming and Taekwoon said, "No moving, kitten..."

She apologized again while she was clearly struggling. He took off his swimming trunks and she pumped his length, licking the tip of it like an actual kitten. He groaned, "Hold on... let me lie down then you have more space to suck on it..." 

This time, Shion got on top of him, her ass facing him while she got to face his length. He began rubbing on her clit gently while Shion took him into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head and feeling his length hardening. He licked her clit again and this time, beginning to suck on it. She lifted her head up and tried to get a glimpse of his pretty face. He chuckled, "You're wet already... I am not even half-way done..." 

She mumbled, "I- I couldn't help iT..." Her voice pitch went up when he inserted two fingers into her. She moaned softly, "F***, master... you are making it difficult for me to please you..." 

He mumbled, "Is that so...? But... I want to please you too, kitten... you have been a good girl... and I wanted to reward you for your hard work during the busy week..." 

He got her to face him and pecked her lips. Straddling his waist, she aligned his dick with her already-wet entrance. As she inserted his dick into her, she let out a pitchy moan and shut her eyes tight while she felt her walls clenching on his dick. He began to thrust into her slow and steady, giving her some time to adjust to his size and the pace he was going. They became a moaning mess as Taekwoon started to thrust faster, his hips slamming upwards into her. Her mind was in a mess, and she had to hug him before she lost her balance, her chin resting on the crook of his neck. Switching positions and making her grab hold of her legs, he began to increase the pace of his thrusting. 

"Ah- Hah- Ma- master..." She moaned out loudly, "F***, I-" 

She could not even speak in full sentences while Taekwoon thrust with all his remaining energy, feeling a knot in her stomach. She threw her head back and moaned for him. Reaching the climax, at last, they came at the same time and he laid next to her, breathing heavily to resupply the oxygen they may have lost. 

He flipped to look at her, smiling tiredly, "I think I really did accidentally tear your new swimsuit..." 

Scooting to be near him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and mumbled, "It's fine... I don't really care... I just want to be with you..." 

He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and smiled, "We can rest here for a while if you want. I'm sure your legs must have gone weak after this session..." 

_"Hehe... Well... I could use some cuddles from you, master."_


End file.
